TF Prime- Fate and History
by Snow fun
Summary: Jennenia. One simple name but has a powerful meaning. Living Happily on a desolate planet, Jennenia can finally relax now that the war is over. But when Starscream and Shockwave invade the planet looking for a Time bridge, it is up to her to gather Ratchet and stop them before disaster is made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This will be a cool story... I hope a you guys like it! This one takes **

**place on Earth with just Ratchet. Tell me what you think! Please **

**review! **

* * *

Chapter 1- A new beginning

Jennenia stretched, it felt good to finally be able to at least not be on her guard all the

time, she had heard the message that Optimus Prime sent out. It was cool to have

Cybertron back again. And although she was a Wrecker, and Optimus the leader of the

Autobots, she felt the need to congratulate him... but she was moons away from

Cybertron. Right now she was on a desolate planet, seeking energon mines. When she

had heard that Megeatron had fallen, well, lets just say she jumped for joy... a compleat

contradiction of her personality. She remembered Megeatron's cruelty, and the inward

pain she felt when Cybertron had fallen, and was glad that the war was now finished, and

that Megeatron's face would not be shown again anywhere. It was bad enough that his

face was in Jennenia's memory processor all the time. She had seen him so many

times in battle and when he managed to get his hold on her.

"But all that is done now...Transformers are now residing on Cybertron and everything is

back to normal." Jen tried to convince herself of that, but something just wasn't right.

She didn't know what it was, a spark fealing perhaps.

Jen looked up at the desolate sky and sighed deeply. She wanted to see the newly

populated Cybertron for a while now, but when the war was still on, a Decepticon rear

ended her in her ship, the stargazer, then she came crashing down to this desolate planet.

There was a mager leak in one of the lines on the Stargazer, and sense she is no doc, Jen

had no way of repairing it. So she is stuck here until help comes or she finds a way to

fix that leak!

Jennenia walked into the energon mine. She was glad that there was plenty of energon

because she didn't know how long she would have to stay on the planet for. She was

about to bring some of the energon to the ship when she heard soming humming. She

quickly hid behind a rock and peeped over it to get a good look at what it was. "A

Decepticon war ship. What in the world would they be doing here?" Jen whispered. The

door to the Decepticon war ship opened and two mechs stepped out.

Jen made a low growl. "Of all the Decepticons, why did it have to be these two!" Jen

transformed her hand into a gun and held it up. "What ever they are looking for here, I'll

make sure they don't get their greasy hands on it!" Jennenia charged the gun and

prepared to run out. But... before she did that, she got a closer look at the two mechs,

just to make sure that this was them. Once she was absolutely sure that this was them,

she stood tall and yelled: "Shockwave! Starscream! What are you two doing here!? The

war has been over for more than a cycle!" The two Decepticons looked shocked! They

had no clue that she was there.

Shockwave lifted up his gun towards her while Starscream made a run for it. Jen

chose to follow Starscream. She hoped it wasn't a trap set by the two, so she followed

him with great care. It would have been easy to chase him, but Shockwave made it

harder. Once Jen started after Starscream, Shockwave started to follow Jen while

shooting his gun at her. She wasn't the best dogger, and got hit a couple times. She

quickly turned around and shot at him before he disappeared behind some stones.

Starscream peered behind his back and yelped. Jen was very close to him now, to close

for comfort.

"Starscream!" She charged up her gun and aimed but before she could fire upon him,

Shockwave pushed her down and started wrestling her.

"We are on a mission and we won't let some scum Autobots like you stop us!"

Shockwave punched Jen hard in the face while Jen transformed her other hand into a

sword.

"And I won't let you get away with anything that you have planned!" She swiped at him

with her sword and he fell backwards. She used this as an advantage and got on top

of him and punched him in the face. His optic cracked and he growled. "You don't like that

do you?" She teased. Jen hopped off him and started chasing after Starscream again.

"Something isn't right." she stopped when she heard a odd sound. It sounded like a

space bridge, yet there was something different about it. Jen started running. The sooner

she found out what it was, the better. She feared that she might be to late as the sound

sound dimmed. Then she saw what it was! 'But they destroyed it!' She thought. And there

was Starscream, he saw her before hand and stood there, proud, with a big smirk on his

face. He uttered a low laugh.

"Such pity you won't remember any of this. I just love that surprised and astonished

look on your face."

"A time bridge! How in the world did you find that here?! The Autobots destroyed it so

it wouldn't fall into enemy hands! What are you planning to do with it!" Jen ordered a

response.

"Just to change a terrible incident that happened. Like, oh, to go back and change my

masters fate. Oh! Don't worry, you would still be on this desolate planet." Starscream

smirked. Jen's mouth hung wide.

"T-that's impossible!"

"Oh, but it is!" Starscream looked beyond her and stepped into the time bridge. Jen

looked behind her to see Shockwave. Once the shock left her, and she looked back to

where Starscream last was, she ran forward. She tried to get in the time bridge herself

but Shockwave shot at her in the back, making Jen fall. For a heavy mech, he sure could

move fast. He jogged into the time bridge before Jen could get her gun charged and fire

at him. Jen whimpered. She could have stopped Starscream and Shockwave before they

went back and changed time it's self. Jen stood and quickly ran to the controls that

operated the time bridge. She could operate the controls for the space bridge and the

ground bridge, but not the time bridge. The time bridge was completely different. After

fidgeting with the controls for a while, Jen was now sure that going back to their time was

gone. That is unless she could get someone who could operate it. And she knew just who.

* * *

**So! How did ya all like it? I don't know how many chapters I'll do. I Hope that **

**there isn't a story like this, and if there is, sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Ratchet

**Hi! Ok, I'm just figuring it out, how to add chapters, so if you see a chapter 2 on my story and you find out that it is exactly the same, uh, hehe. So sorry about that. I'm still figuring out how this works, so please have room in your heart for beginners like me. **

* * *

Chapter 2- Finding Ratchet

Jennenia raced to the Decepticon war ship. The Decepticons would have to have a com.

link system. She contacted the Autobot base and hopped that someone might be there

that is, if Starscream and Shockwave hadn't destroyed time to much.

"Hello! Please somebody pick up your ! My name is Jennenia, and I'm a

wrecker!" Jen cried, no one was picking up. "Please! Someone! Pick up!"

Nothing.

"Please!"

"Hello?" A small sad voice could be barely heard over the .

"Hi! My name is Jennenia! I'm with the Wreckers! Please respond!"

A small "Let me see that!" could be heard and then a different voice came on. This time

the voice sounded almost booming. "If you are a Wrecker," a pause "Then why are you

using a Decepticon ?!"

"My name is Jennenia, right now I am on a inhabited planet. I have a way to get your

leader, Optimus Prime back. Please give me a space bridge and I'll explain it all."

"This is desperate times, and for the sake of the children, no. I will not."

"C'ome on! What do I have to do in order for you to believe me?!"

"Leave us alone!" The voice disappeared. 'C'ome on Jen! Think!'

"Ratchet. We met once before. B-before I became an Wrecker, I was once an Autobot.

But all of my friends were becoming Wreckers and I didn't want to leave them." Jen

sighed and spoke again. "Please remember me." Jen didn't have to say more. A space

bridge opened, and Jen started walking through. Once she was through the ground

bridge, she found Ratchet staring at her, along with three little people staring at her also.

"It's nice to see a new face around here." Ratchet spoke solemnly. Jennenia made a

small smile and nodded. "So lets get right to it. How do we save Optimus and the

others?"

"Did you help make the time bridge?" Jennenia questioned.

"Yes! Of coarse. And then I destroyed it and tossed the remaining pieces out into space

so it would be hard for the Decepticons to rebuild it!" Ratchet spoke mater of factually.

"Well, ether the Deceptiocons rebuilt it or something els happened. Because before

today, Optimus and your crew were alive and well." Jennnia knew that this wouldn't

sit to well with Ratchet.

"Then what are you saying? That the Decepticons managed to rebuild it?! Even if

they could rebuild it, wouldn't we have noticed?! Don't you think!" Ratchet spoke

quietly to himself before looking at the small Humans. He pointed towards a hallway and

spoke. "I want you three down there! I'll meet up with you soon." The three Humans

walked away. They looked depressed that Ratchet wanted them away for the moment.

"Yesterday, before any of this mess happened, I was attacked by Shockwave and

Starscream. I tried to stop them from completing their mission, but I was to slow and

they managed to change time. To go back to where their leader, by that I'm assuming

Megeatron, had died and change the past."

"So that would explain the strange advents that happened that day." he paused to look

at her before speaking again. "When I was fighting some of the drones, I saw two

Shockwaves charging at the Starsaber, but one then changed his corse and attacked

Bee while the other grabbed the Starsaber and fought Arcee and some of the others."

Ratchet said. "And then Optimus died..."

"And I believe you can help me change that." Jennenia rested a servo on Ratchets

shoulder. "If you can help me, then we can get Optimus and your team back." Ratchet

sighed and looked down.

"I can't. That's the thing. And even if we could, I don't remember much how to work it."

"But your the one who made it!"

"Once you get old like me, you'll understand." Ratchet walked away leaving Jennenia

alone.

"If I were you," Jennenia turned to face the small voice. It was a small female. "I would

go and talk some sense into that guy!" As it turns out, all three of them came back.

"Miko!" One of the older males elbowed her. Jennenia smiled.

"What are your names?" Jennenia questioned.

"My name is Miko. That's Jack, and this is Raf." Miko pointed to all three of them.

"So are you like a Wrecker or something?" Jack asked.

"Ya. But before I became a Wrecker, I was an Autobot."

"Same with Bulkhead... Although he was was a Wrecker and became an Autobot." Miko

sighed and looked down. She started sniffling. 'What is she doing?' Jennenia thought and

she looked at the two boys for an explanation.

"Um, she's crying because Bulkhead died." Jack said. Hoping that that satisfied her.

Jennenia nodded. She will have to talk to Ratchet later about that stuff later.

"Where is Ratchets quarters?" Jennenia asked.

"Down there. Are you going to try and convince him to come with you and change

time?" Jack pointed down the hall toRatchet's quarters.

"Yes. Miko, we can, and will get Bulkhead back. He was like a bro to me too." Jennenia

headed down the hall and prepared to talk to Ratchet.

* * *

**So? I hope you all liked this chapter! Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews **

**tfplover14! I will try to write this next chapter soon. But with school coming back... but I promise to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rebuilding Time part 1

**Hi! I hope you like this next chapter! Disclamer: I don't own Transformers Prime. **

* * *

Chapter 3- Rebuilding Time part 1

Jennenia closed her optics and relaxed. She wasn't an expert at getting people to listen to

her, not even in her younger days when Cybertron was still habited. And talking to

Ratchet wasn't exactly all cake and ice cream, especially at a time like this.

"Ratchet. Can I come in?" Jennenia breathed out. She heard grumbling and mumbling

before she heard him growl,

"What do you want? Make it quick! I'm in no mood to talk about time travel and my

passed regrets!"

"Can I come in?" Jennenia repeated.

"Make it quick!" He hissed. _This will be a long, talk! _Jennenia thought as she

walked in.

"Look..." She said as she folded her arms behind her back. "You want to get your

team back and I want to win the war and get your team mates back. If we work together,

we might have a shot at-" She was cut off abruptly.

"Might get a shot at getting them back?! I told you already! No!" Ratchet rolled his

optics. Jennenia expected this... right? The last time she talked to him he was on the

edge. And that was thousands of years ago. Would it be worse now?

"Ratchet, all that I'm asking is that you fix the bridge." He shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no." He pointed to the door. "Please leave." She

stood her ground.

"No. Come on Ratchet! What happened to you? You use to be so different."

"Life happens." A smile tweaked on the end of his lips. "You haven't."Jennenia

chuckled.

"Ya well, I did change, just without you knowing." A sigh escaped her lips. "Ratchet, for

old times sake, please, all that you have to do is just rebuild the Time bridge and then be

on your way. Come on! That's all I'm asking of you." Jennenia pleaded. She wasn't a

pleader, but she was desperate. _Do it for Optimus. _"Come on Ratchet!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because!" Ratchet yelled. Jennenia fumed! She couldn't believe he could be this

stubborn!

"Why are you so-" She got cut off.

"So what?! I don't have time to deal with you right now!"

"Ratchet! The very fate of Cybertron rests on our shoulders! We are the only ones who

know about the Time bridge! And I'm the only one who knows that this WILL work!"

Jennenia spouted out. "And I will do this, with or with out you!"

"Fine. I dare you to fix the bridge without my help."

"I probably could! But I just thought that you would feel better to have someone who

knows your troubles!"

"Someone to lean on, your saying?" Ratchet spoke quieter.

"Yes. But clearly I'm mistaken." She turned to leave but stopped short. "You know

Ratchet, things would be much easier without your attitude. I was friends with the kind

Ratchet that I once knew. Not the one that you are now. I'll be going now. Trying to fix

the bridge so I can get my friends back." With that, she left.

"So? Is Ratchet helping?" A eager Miko ran to meet Jennenia as she activated the

ground bridge. Jennenia shook her head and looked at Miko.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get him to help. But I promise you, I will get Cybertron and get the

Autobots back." Miko looked down to stare at her feet.

"Oh."

"Well maybe we can talk to him all together." Raf looked at Jack for back up.

"It might be a good idea." Jack said.

"No. That won't work. He has his mind made up." Jennenia spoke as she started

walking into the ground bridge. Jennenia could have looked back at them, could have

said sorry and that she tried. But she couldn't bring her self to do it. She had seen so

many sad and devastated faces in her lifetime, she just couldn't look at another. As she

was was walking to the Ground bridge, it closed. She turned around and was stunned!

Ratchet looked at Jennenia. Like jumping into the frying pan and into hot fire she began

to form words in her mind, but before she could utter a word, Ratchet spoke.

"Your not going to do this on your own."

"If you won't do it for Cybertron-" Jennenia got cut off.

"Not only would I be doing it for Cybertron, (which by the way is why the hole war

started) but also for them." Ratchet stretched out his hand. Pointing to the kids, he

continued. "They not only have helped us in times of need but also have taught us the

way of human living, and how to share friendship. We owe it to them." Jennenia smiled.

"Now that's the Ratchet I'm used to! Well, let's get to it! The sooner the better."

The next couple hours they spent fixing the Time bridge. And with the eager help

from Raf (who helped Ratchet fix the bridge with his computer from the base), Jack (who

helped Raf), and Miko (who put on the Apex armour and went with Ratchet and Jennenia

to the planet) the Time bridge was fixed!

"I can't believe that I was on a planet! Bulkhead will flip!" And that is what Miko said

through out the entire time that she was with the two Autobots on the planet.

"So now we can save them?" Raf asked them once they got back.

"You got that right! I can't wait to see Bulkhead again! I miss him so much." Miko

jumped up and down. Jennenia was thankful that the Apex armour was back safely in her

hands and not on Miko's body as as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Good job guys! Now we can go and get us our team back!" Jack hie fived Miko.

Jennenia couldn't help but smile, life would be back to normal. But not without paying a

price. They still had to fight the Decepticons.

"So... we're coming, right?" Miko hugged herself.

"No, none of you are. only one of you could get to the time bridge because there is only

one Apex Armour and you need to breath." Ratchet turned to Jennenia. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!"


	4. Chapter 4- Rebuilding Time- part 2

**hi again! Here is the last chapter of this story, hope you all like it! After**

**this story, I'm thinking of another TFP story... please PM me and let **

**me know what ya think! Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Rebuilding Time, part 2

It was dark and gloomy, and the sound of metal sliced the air. Jennenia transformed

her hands into swords and prepared for the battle of a lifetime. She barely heard a "you

ready?" from Ratchet as the two bots emerged from the Time bridge, ready to fight. She

ran out to meet Shockwave's double, and a desperate fight begin.

"Your not escaping me this time!" Jennenia yelled.

"It is highly logical." Shockwave punched Jennenia in the face and she fell backwards.

"Do you know what I don't like? When Decepticon punks like you go back and change

time and I have to reset it all!" She blocked his blow then got up and hit him hard in the

leg. She tried to hit another punch but he blocked.

"It was the Autobots who came up with the Time bridge in the first place! The

Decepticons were putting it to good use!"

"Why couldn't you leave time the way it was? I liked it!" Jennenia grabbed him by his

leg and spun him before he came crashing on the ground.

"We didn't." He said matter of factly.

"Do you really think that I care about Decepticons?" Jennenia hit him square in the

jaw.

"That would be most illogical." Shockwave charged up his gun and aimed for her but

she managed to dodge the on coming fire.

"You sure got that right!" She jumped up and kicked him. _The distraction is working! __  
_

_Just a bit longer, then everything will be back to normal!_

Meanwhile Ratchet took down Starscream's double. Ratchet's swords slashed and

Starscream's missiles fired. Just then Bee got shot at by Megeatron.

Time was altered, Team Prime would all be together. Bee came back to life, killed

Megeatron, and Starscream and Shockwave fled.

"No! But this can't be," Starscream's double protested, "It wasn't suppose to happen like

this!"

"Gear up Starscream! Your going to be here a long, long time." a smile escaped

Ratchet's lips. But it soon ended when he saw Jennenia cornered by Shockwave. Ratchet

punched Starscream before running to Jennenia's aid. "Shockwave!" Ratchet yelled as he

punched Shockwave in the back of the head. Shockwave landed a punch to Ratchet's

head as he fell. Ratchet was dazed before he recovered and held his sword at

Shockwave. "Don't move."

"Ratchet, I could have handled him myself. You do know that right?" Jenneneia

transformed her swords back to hands.

"Yes. I did know."

"Looks like we can head back now." Ratchet nodded.

"Ya, I guess." The two started walking away.

WHAM! It hit Jennenia like fire, she flew into a wall and skidded down it. Shockwave

got up from the ground and fired again. Ratchet tried to fight Shockwave but he was to

strong and Shockwave pulled Ratchet down and aimed his gun directly at him. Ratchet

saw Bee run over and hit Shockwave on the head.

"I don't know how the two of you got here, but your Ratchet, or look like Ratchet." Bee

said helping him up. Ratchet jogged over to Jennenia.

"Jennenia, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked. Jennenia lay motionless. Ratchet picked

her up and looked solemnly at her. Bumblebee walked up to them and looked at her.

"What happened to her?"

"Shockwave happened." Ratchet pressed his Com. link. "Raf, give me a Time bridge." A

Time bridge appeared and Ratchet walked through. Once he was through the bridge and

on the planet, he laid her on the ground beside the Time bridge. "This was the job you

were given, to look after the Time bridge. You did a wonder that no one ever thought

possible. You weren't even aloud to use it, yet to save your race you did what had to been

done. I will remember you always." With that Ratchet walked through the Space bridge.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is the end of this story... and onto the next! Until then... **


End file.
